Death Kiss
by belle4ever
Summary: Isabella, to go free you must complete one mission, just one. Master, what is it? You must kill one Edward Cullen.
1. Prologue

Prologue

---------------------------------------------

"Bella, why did it have to come to this? What did I do to deserve this? All I wanted to do was save you. Bella, I'm sorry!"

"Edward, it's too late now. My life is in the hands of another. There was a time when I would have died to save you, but my mind has changed." I couldn't stand seeing Edward in my power just before he would die. But it had to happen. If it didn't, not only would I die, but Edward would too, along with the rest of the Cullen family. And then my little sacrifice would be worth nothing. It wasn't my fault that Jake had exploded into a wolf in front of Charlie causing endless amounts of problems and explanations. It wasn't my fault that Billy had died at the hands of a "bloodsucker." And it most definitely was not my fault that Edward was the one chosen to die at my hand.

"Bella, please. Why would you do this? We can still save each other! I-I love you too much! I can't let you ruin your life!"

"Edward, my life is already ruined. I literally have no family or friends. There is nothing you can do about and there is nothing I can do about it. It just happened that way." I smiled sadly at him as I gently reminded him. "My feelings never changed for you no matter what Jake might have told you to convince you otherwise. I still love you and always will."

"Bella—"

"I am sorry for the way things turned out. I really am. Good-bye, Edward." I lifted my hand towards him. I hated seeing the conflict of his emotions. His brilliantly red eyes showed love for me, but hate for what I was about to do. He knew he was going to die, but somehow I knew that he was glad he could hear me say I still loved him once more before he died.

_A flash of bright and white light. An explosion. Then the dreadful silence. Always the same. Never changing. _

"Oh Edward, how I wish things could have turned out differently."

**A/N:This is a one shot. If I get some reviews then I will continue it, otherwise, it will remain unfinished.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So listen. I am way sorry for the long wait. this is definitely not one of my better chapters and the there is a cliffy. I expect atleast ten reviews..haha. but seriously, how many reviews i get, that is how many hundred words it will have. so if i have 4 reviews, 400 words at least!!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Bella, I can't. You know I can't."

Thus began the repeated argument Edward and I seemed to always have. I wanted to live with him forever; he didn't want to "damn" my soul. I had absolutely no idea how to make him see what I exactly felt. Alice kept telling me that her visions had not changed and that I would be changed eventually. So here I was sitting in Edward's room on his couch trying to convince him otherwise. He could be so stubborn!

"Edward, please change me! I'm already older than you and I don't want to get any older. Please, Alice says you will so why won't you?"

"Because, love, I couldn't stand not seeing you blush, not feeling your warmth, not catching you when you trip over air." I blushed. Was I really that bad?

"It would be like death all over again for me seeing you endure three days of fire running through your veins. Bella, just try to understand." Edward sighed as he combed his fingers through my hair.

"But then you wouldn't have to worry about me getting hurt." I whined. Man, this argument was getting really old. It was the same every time. "Edwaaaarrrd—"

Alice burst into the room grinning from ear to ear. She bounced over to Edward, who unceremoniously dropped me on the floor. He roared in anger and stormed out of his room slamming his door so hard, it nearly shattered!

"Bella, you're going to be changed!" She squealed. "I just saw it. That's why Edward got angry. He just doesn't want to accept it. He's scared for you."

"So that's why he dropped me. Hmph! You'd think that he would care for his human just a bit more." I grinned and winked at Alice who followed along.

"Yes, I can't believe he just dropped you. Why, being the human you are, you might've broken a bone or worse. Maybe he might've snapped your neck!" Alice gasped. She was trying so hard not to laugh. I scowled at her. I liked making Edward feel bad and if he heard Alice, he would instantly realize it was joke.

"All the more reason for me to be changed," I mused. Edward burst into the room, stammering out apologies for dropping me until he saw Alice and I laughing. Then he turned around and walked out, human speed, with the remains of his dignity. I kept laughing and laughing until I nearly cried. The look on his face was priceless when he realized that I was playing with his emotions. By the time I finally stopped, every Cullen except for Rosalie had come to check up on me to make sure I was okay. Emmett had come in, taken one look at me rolling on the floor in mirth, and had started laughing his head off. Sure, make fun of the human!

As I headed towards the stairs trying to find Edward, Emmett called me from his room. I turned to look at him and then my toe got caught in the rug and I tripped. I screamed in horror and then all went black.


	3. AN

I am really sorry for this AN. I hate them.

Okay, first this isn't a chapter! I kind of lost track with this story so if anyone would like to pick up where I left off, I would be eternally grateful because I really do not want to delete it. Just PM me or review. Either way, I don't really care.

Second, this is kind of off topic, but I am looking for a story I read a while back and basically, Bella is hunting alone when she meets the Cullens and it turns out that Emmett is her brother. It was incomplete and only 3 or four chapters long. At least that is what I think. It was funny---and I wanted to read it again. Will you PM me or review if you think you know the title or author of the story??? It would be awesome!

Thank you for the reviews I have gotten and I am really sorry for not finishing the story.

**belle4ever**


End file.
